Wrong One
by Hoping for Ally Moon
Summary: Ally Dawson reflects on the time she was engaged to Austin Moon. She writes the good, the bad, the ugly. Where it went wrong. The arrangement that started it all. But will they love each other by the end of it? Read and find out in my story, previously known as Untitled. Rated T to be safe.
1. Wrong One

**Ally POV**

 _9 months earlier_

"You'll never find the right person if you never let go of the wrong one."

With that I left him standing in that bedroom with a expression that read a thousand emotions. Anger, realization, shocked, but I didn't care for them. I cared for the hurt I found resting on his face. I hated him for that. After all he has done to me. He shouldn't feel hurt if he had never cared for me in the first place.

I should feel hurt. I cared for him. And I thought he cared for me too but that wouldn't be the first time I was wrong.

Opening the front door, I realized that I was still wearing his engagement band. It was tying me to him and I knew I wouldn't get over him as long as I had this, once great memory, now spoiled by the last name engraved onto it. It was just an expensive ugly reminder.

I left my bags by the closed front door and walked back to the bedroom. He wasn't in there anymore. He must have called his parents about this whole situation. It won't matter after today. They wouldn't find me.

I placed the engagement ring on top of my old dresser. The name written on there read what was suppose to be the new me. The new, happy me. But I was still Ally Dawson. And I was still heartbroken. I wasn't ever going to be Ally Moon.

 _Present day_

The memory struck me as I sat in the taxi cab heading over to my new job. I've been working at a café since I moved to New York to pay for the bills. But I finally got a career. I'm a new writer for the New York Times.

I'm happy. At least I think I am. I have my dream career in my dream city with a dream apartment. But I still don't feel like I'm happy. I didn't understand until that memory resurfaced. I still love Austin Monica Moon. But I know I wont always will. I will move on and he will too. I just need more time. Its crazy to think how everything even started. Meddling parents, hurtful exes, and even unsurfaced feelings. All a hurtful combination that left me like this.

Crazy part is that I am actually grateful for the pain. It lead me here. I'm a stronger woman. Nothing is holding me back anymore, not my family, not a man. It took me a lot to realize I was unhappy and he was the tipping point.

The cab stopped before I could continue thinking of him. I quickly paid him the 35 dollars and left with my coffee and my bag. Maybe I should just start walking to work. It would be cheaper and I don't live far.

My phone rang before I stepped into the lobby of the very tall, glass building. It was Trish, a new friend I made since I moved here. The fiercest Latina I have ever known. I quickly picked it up.

Ally/ _Trish_

 _"Ally! I found this hottie you may like to date! His name is Jason and he is per-"_

"Trish! I told you I didn't want to date right now. I want to focus on my career right now." That was part of it at least.

 _"Yeah I get it but at least give him a chance."_

"No thanks. I'm very happy how I am right now" Lies.

 _"But Ally..."_ She was whining over the phone.

"Trish I need to go to work now. Bye"

 _"At least think about it, little miss hotshot."_ Trish was whining over the phone.

"I will. Bye now." I hung up.

I continued my way up to the floor I would start working on. The nineteenth floor. Where all the new, semi small writers started out. I didn't even realize that working here would be my dream. But Austin help me realize it. We were arrange to get marry when I was still in college, studying to be a teacher. He helped me realize that I didn't want to look after other people kids but rather have them myself. He made me realize that I wouldn't be happy passing on knowledge in that way, but in print.

I was already in college for about 4 years but in order to get a degree for teaching you had to be in college for 6 years. So I used my remaining time to get a degree for writing. And most degrees are similar including teaching and writing so I graduated as a writer. I was never happier.

I guess you would like to know what exactly happen between me and Austin that cause me to fled L.A. and come to New York.

Well the first thing you need to know is who Austin is exactly.

To me he was, and still is, Austin. The boy who enjoyed pancakes as every meal of the day, who could play a trumpet through another trumpet, and who taught me and hurt me.

The rest of the world saw him as Austin Moon, famous singer, bad boy player, brilliant actor, etc. There is so much that boy could do. He sings, acts, dance, woo the ladies.

But people didn't expect for him to get engage to a nobody. That's where I came in. I was the nobody. One day he was grinding against a random girl in the club, the next he was planning his own wedding with another random girl. No wonder people were shocked. I would be too. But I was part of the scheme.

I was even more shocked to find out mister bad boy player was in love. But not with me. Remember that, okay? Its important to the story. But lets go back to the beginning. And that was dinner with the parents.

XXX

 **That was chapter one of my story, Untitled. It is now rewritten and titled Wrong One.**

 **And for all the wonderful people that sent in new characters when I asked for some, I'm sorry. I am going in a whole new direction with this story so I probably wont be using them.**

 **For example I may just be using characters from the show.**

 **Please review what you liked or dislike. Anything that you feel would help with the story.**

 **Anyways I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! (:**


	2. The Beginning

_I_ ** _own nothing but the plot_**

 _14 months before present day_

 **Ally POV**

I pulled up to my parents house for a dinner they invited me to. I love my parents, I really do but moments like this make

me question them and their sanity. They called saying to come over to their house for dinner at exactly 8pm and to dressed nicely because they would have more guests over. Then they hung up. Was about a 30 second phone call and I'm still not sure if I understood my mom high speed, jumbled up words correctly. Here's hoping that I am correct and won't make a fool of myself.

I had already knocked and now just waiting at the doorstep. I wonder if they will still let me in. It was already 8:12 and they don't like it when I'm late. Probably going to get a scolding right here in front of their mysterious guests.

Soon after, however, the door was opened by my mother Penny and before I could say a hello, I was dragged into the house being lead into the dining room.

"I would like to introduce my daughter Allison Dawson." I was still registering her half moon marks made on my skin from her deadly nails when I looked up to correct her.

"Just call me Ally, please." I looked up to see a couple around my own parents age with another boy that looked around my own age and strangely enough, I recognize him. Trying to work the gears in my mind to remember him, I quickly sat down in my seat after I shook everyone hand.

"Please to meet you Allison. My name is Mimi Moon." The woman introduced herself, completely ignoring my request. I smiled at her like the polite girl I was trained to be for my dad's business dinners a.k.a meetings.

The man went next. "And I am Mike Moon, King of Moon mattress kingdom with my queen right here." He said giving a wide smile to Mimi. Aww they are so cute together that I could ignore the fact he kinda ignored me right there.

I look to the boy only to see him rolling his eyes at the couple. He quickly looked away and smiled at me. "Nice to meet you Ally. I'm Austin Moon." He said with a slight flinch like he was expecting something. Honestly all their names reminded me of something but I haven't figured it out yet. I smiled back at him and turned to my father giving him the okay to continue his meeting.

"So Allison," Okay seriously did everyone just decided to call me that? "I would like to tell you something that we have already discussed we just need your permission to go through with it. But please be open minded about it." My father said, successfully freaking the pickles out of me. I just sat through the meetings and talked when I'm told to. Never have I ever gave my opinion about anything.

My thoughts were quickly interrupted by Austin speaking. "You can say no if you want to." I gave him a small smile but I didn't overlook the small glare his parents gave him.

"Listen, dear, as you know Austin here is quite the rock star on stage and off stage. Especially with the ladies. Isn't that right, dear?" Mimi said the first part directed to me and the last directed to him. I made a face of realization finally knowing where I recognize him from. He was on magazines, billboards, the walls of millions of teenage girl fans. He, however, made a face of annoyance like he could care less that his mother just called him a man slut.

"Anyways we are his managers as well as his parents therefore we do care what the public sees him as. However that isn't a good picture thanks to his lady friends," Austin once again rolled his eyes and continued to eat his lasagna.

"What I'm saying dear is that Austin here needs a new image but he can't do it without help from you." I finally looked up at Mimi at this instead of looking at my plate of cold food. She was looking at me like prey she was this close to catching. And I was the prey being pushed by her own parents as a sacrifice.

I quickly looked over at my parents who looked an awful lot like me 5 minutes ago. Staring down at their cold food like they are being scolded. I looked back at Mike and Mimi. Maybe they just needed me to be his new publicity manager or something. I mean I don't even know what they want yet.

"What exactly do you want from me, Mr. and Mrs. Moon?" I said looking straight into their eyes like I was taught.

"We need you to be an engage to Austin." And that comment made me look away first. Look at anything but this people.

"Of course Allison, it would only be for publicity. It would all be fake. Your fake engagement would only amount to that because the public will believe you will be planning the wedding and before that ever happens, you two break it off, Austin grieves for about 6 months without any female friends, and we pay for the rest of your college tuition as well as another Sonic Boom opening in Florida and he continues making music and going on tour." All through out this I was thinking of get away plans and sneaking glances at Austin. He looked like he didn't want to be here as much as me.

"Does Austin even want this?" The question slipped out. It was like I couldn't control my voice or the functions that caused speaking to work. Either way, I looked up to see their reactions.

They looked shocked for just a second and then slightly angry and then put on that voice that all business partners had when they are trying to close a deal.

"Austin will do what is best for his career and that is what is best."

"Are you sure that's what is best?" Seriously Dawson, bite your tongue.

"I'm quite certain." Mimi responded this time.

"He can always stop dating girls and go without a fling for the same amount of time he would be fake engage to me." Oh god what is wrong with me. Not only are you basically insulting his parents, but him as well.

"I'm afraid that was our plan before this. It didn't go as plan." Mike said, glaring at Austin yet again though he wasn't even listening but just eating his food.

"Then what makes you think this would work?" Time to stab myself with my lasagna covered fork.

"Austin may date around a lot but as far as the public and we know, he hasn't ever cheated on one of them and unless one of you tell someone untrustworthy, this plan will work. Oh and as long as you don't get caught with any other boy as well." Mimi said that last part as an afterthought. And very, very snarky. As though they don't believe any girl would ever cheat on their golden boy. Even if this is fake, I don't cheat so I wouldn't prove them wrong.

"I wouldn't cheat as well. However, I am bad at acting and very shy on camera so I don't think I'm your girl." I said with a too soon victory smile as though I have already won.

"Don't worry. That's exactly what we are looking for. Someone who appears to be down to earth."

They won. I'm stump. The only one that could possible help is Austin and he seems to be fine. My parents wouldn't pass up an new Sonic Boom that would make them more money or not having to help me any more with my college tuition.

I could say no but I really didn't want to be working 2 jobs during the week and 1 job during the weekends for another 10 years just to finish off paying college. Damn. I swallowed up my pride and said the one word they came to hear.

"Deal."

XXX

 _Present Day_

 ***Ally Pov***

So that's how it started. I gave in. I spent the rest of that dinner signing a contract saying I couldn't tell anyone the plan during the plan and silently eating my cold lasagna. The only ones that talked were the parents talking about college memories and how they met. Funny that they all went to the same college.

After the dinner, I walked Austin to the front door to greet him out. The next day I learned was the day it all went public. He had told me this, as well that he was sorry for his parents behavior and that they were usually very nice but the stress kinda brought that out.

I didn't ask for any explanation. He was trying to be nice about this whole situation but I couldn't focus. We didn't exactly get along much for the first couple of days.

After that I remember about nothing from that day. I went home and slept. That's probably all that happen.

Anyways, after I left the Moons stopped paying for my tuition at a college I no longer attended and I finished getting my degree in journalism. I'm still paying it off but it defiantly has gone faster than expected.

The contract I sign quickly didn't matter because I didn't and still haven't told anyone of the whole agreement. I was lucky. Instead of taking forever to rip off the band aid, I did it in record time with little to none damage.

The only major change was my name. The public knew me as Allison Dawson but I changed it to keep my privacy. I now go by Ally Marie. My middle name became my last and nobody knew my past because they weren't the type to care about what Austin Moon did with his life. Of course I was recognized by the occasional teen walking the streets of New York but that was it. All I did was wear sunglasses and a hat and made sure to keep my head down and I was okay.

Nobody knew Allison Dawson.


	3. Meet my best friend!

**I own nothing but the plot**

 **XXX**

 _ **Ally POV**_

 _ ***14 months before***_

That first week after the dinner I avoided my parents and Austin avoided girls. The plan for me was to keep me living my life normally. The plan for him was to lay low from the public and avoid any girls he could be romantically linked to. After a week I would be revealed to the public eye as Austin's fiancé. I personally didn't think a rational person would propose to a person after a week and half (because he barely broke up with his girlfriend last Tuesday) but I guess celebrity life goes way faster than what I'm used to.

Anyways, back to my parents. The reason I was avoiding them is because I feared that I will blow up in their face in anger. I know they weren't the ones who signed the contract but they did throw me into the lions den in the first place and for that, I needed to cool down for a while.

One thing you must respect about the Moon's is that when they say they'll do something, they do it. The next morning when I went into work at a local restaurant, I heard several conversations of a new Sonic Boom opening in Miami. After work, I made a quick stop at said place and confirmed it true. There were flyers hanging everywhere inside, outside, and near. As soon as I got home, I grabbed my laptop and checked my school account. Sure enough, this first semester was all paid with no debt hanging around. How did they even get access to this?

That week went by pretty fast, however, uneventful despite the major changes to my life but I guess it doesn't really count if it doesn't really show its changes. I really only exchanged phone calls with the Moons about any information they or I might need. I did ask about how they were able to pay for me and log into my account and sure enough, my parents had given them all the details before I even got to dinner. They said all that hoping I would go along with it. That of course made me 10x angrier but I'm not going to complain about it.

On Thursday however, I got a call that really changed everything.

The Moons had called to give me the location of Austin house so I could move in on Saturday.

They told to pack fast that day and the next day because I would spend late afternoon on a date with Austin. And to make sure to flash that diamond I would be given as much as possible. Yeah, these people work extremely fast.

 ***Friday***

I recruited my friend from college to help with packing. His name is Elliot and we were actually friends before college. We basically always grew up in the same neighborhood and had the same classes. I suffered through kindergarten through 12 grade because of him but I love him. Not love as in I want to marry you and start a family. This love is simply the love of caring for a guy you wouldn't think of dating because you only see him as a friend. However, lots of people struggled with this apparently. Throughout middle and high school we had trouble remaining best friends due to constantly being teased by our peers to 'just date already.' We manage to ignore them and stay fiends so I guess you can say that our friendship was just too strong to break. Anyways, I'm rambling in my head again so sorry.

My thoughts stopped just as I felt a pair of arms wrapping around my waist from behind. Elliot squeezed me from behind and lifted me up.

"Hi Ally-Cat!" He said while ruffling my hair and smiling his goofy smile. I only scowled back at him.

"Why must you always scare me like that and mess up my hair?" I said half serious, half joking.

"Why would I miss an opportunity to scare you and mess up your hair?" He asked back, arching one eyebrow.

"You're making me regret giving you an extra key." I stated with a flat tone.

"Too bad. Besides just take it back because I already made 2 copies of it." He said tossing himself onto my bed, dropping half of my clothes on the floor and causing my suitcase to fall also.

"That's creepy," I said giving him a horrified expression, "and hey! I just packed that suitcase! You're supposed to be helping me not slowing me down." I said while bending down to pick up everything he dropped.

"Good. I have an idea. I know for a fact you don't wear half of those clothes so why don't I tell you what to keep and you give me access to your fridge?" He questioned while sitting up. Elliot was the type of guy who hated shopping with girls but if he had food to eat, he can stomach the pain with no complaints.

"That actually isn't a bad idea but I will murder you if you even touch my pickles or my gogurt. I swear it on my songbook." I said giving him my infamous glare that stopped working on him in the third grade.

He mocked fear but dropped it after 2 seconds. "Ally I wouldn't dream of touching your precious food. I know better." He said, wrapping one arm around my shoulders and leading me out of my bedroom towards the kitchen.

"Okay I'm going to get comfortable with your food and your couch, you go change and do something." He said, shooing me away.

I rolled my eyes at my lazy best friend with the surprisingly nice body before retreating back to my bedroom.

The first outfit I tried on was something I owned since high school freshman year and before I dyed my hair ombre. Surprisingly it still fit me pretty nicely but I guess it's because my body lacked the power to grow up. It was a skirt that had horizontal stripes in different colors along with a white shirt that had spaghetti straps. I tucked the shirt into the skirt and paired it with a jean jacket. **(1)** I let my feet go barefoot and walked towards the living room, looking for Elliot and his opinion.

"Keep it or ditch it?" I asked the lazy bum eating my chicken on my couch while watching reruns of How I Met Your Mother. **(2)**

"Sure." He replied not even glancing at me.

"I will take the chicken." I threatened.

"You wouldn't." He gave a horrified expression.

"Try me."

"Ally you look like a goddess." Monotone tone and bored face was all I would get out of him.

I gave up and decided on my own not to keep it. I liked it but I've outgrown it. I haven't worn it in 2 years as well so might as well get rid of it.

After about going through that with Elliot about 5 more times, I decided to just model for myself. By the end of it, I had felt dead. I dragged myself to my couch and sat next to the bum.

"You are no help. At All." I stated, taking my cookie jar from him and eating them myself.

"You stole the cookies." He was still looking at the tv with his hands in the same position they were before when he held the cookie jar. He looked like a kicked puppy.

"You deserve it, you bad friend." I gave only the most insulting insult ever given in the name of insulting insults.

"But my cookies." He gave puppy dog eyes. Damn him. He knows its my weakness.

I quickly gave back the cookies and settled in to watch reruns with him.

"Hey I forgot to ask. Why are you moving?" Elliot asked after 10 minutes of him munching and me yawning.

"Oh I'm moving in with my boyfriend." I said very quietly.

"Oh okay." He said lost in happiness with his cookies. Maybe he won't ask.

"Wait! What boyfriend? Since when did you have a boyfriend? Why didn't you tell me? When am I going to meet him?" Hmm well it didn't hurt to hope.

I racked my brain with a possible story I could come up with. I didn't want Elliot knowing it was Austin yet but what do I tell him?

"Um I met him 8 months ago at a concert." That's normal, right? "Yeah we just clicked and we dated since then." I said hiding the fact that I met him this month.

"And the reason I didn't tell you is because we wanted to keep it a secret because his career wouldn't approve?" I said in an unsure way.

"And I have no idea when you will meet him." I said the honest truth for once.

He was quiet for a long moment while staring at me with an unreadable expression. Finally he spoke.

"Next time tell me, okay?" He asked. I quickly nodded my head. "Okay well, congrats Ally." He said while hugging me and dropping his crumbs on my pajamas.

"Thanks Elliot," I whispered against his shoulder.

Our friendship moment was ruined by the doorbell.

"I'll get it." Elliot said, standing up and wiping away crumbs. Boo. Going to have to vacuum before the big move tomorrow.

"Hey Ally? Austin's here?" Elliot's voice carried through the house.

The sleep was slowing me down but this quickly woke me up. I ran to the front door before tripping right in front of them. Both boys leaned down to help me up.

"Um I'm okay!" I said getting up without neither of their help. "You guys know me. Clumsy Ally and all." They were both looking at me with confusion and concern mixed on their face.

"Um so anyways Elliot, this is my boyfriend Austin. And Austin this is my best friend Elliot." I said once I realized that they didn't know each other.

They both turned to each other, intending to shake hands, when Elliot pulled away at last second.

"Wait," he said confusion once again tinting his features, "I recognize you."

"Um do you really?" I said, clearly nervous.

Austin gave me a weird look before speaking. "My full name is Austin Moon. Maybe you've heard my music before?"

"Wait! I know! You're famous, man! My cousin loves you!" Elliot said before shaking his hand. He then turned to me. "Why didn't you tell me you were dating a celebrity?"

"It didn't seem important? Besides would you even believe me?" I said, growing more comfortable about this awkward conversation.

"True," He said shaking his head in disbelief. "So that's what you meant when you told me you met your boyfriend at a concert. It was his concert?"

"Um yeah," I said, memorizing the story in my head.

"Anyways Ally, did you forget?" Austin spoke up.

"Forget what?" My eyebrows arched up in confusion.

"Our date today?" Realization smacked me in the face.

"I'm going to go," Elliot awkwardly pointed in the direction of the living room and walked away.

"Um yeah I forgot but let me just get changed and we can leave." I said after Elliot was out of sight.

"Okay but have you told your friend anything about us? You know, so our stories match." He pushed his hands further in his jean pockets and nodded towards the direction where Elliot walked off to.

I quickly nodded my head and filled him in with any details that he would need to know.

Afterwards, I left Austin with Elliot and briefly heard a conversation about food. Elliot no doubt started it.

I figured the Moon's were telling the truth about the date lasting the rest of the date so I dressed casual and comfortable. I opened a random suitcase and pulled out a pair of jeans with a dark green shirt that had no sleeves but writing on the front. **(3)** I chose a pair of flats that zipped from the back and went up to my ankle. At last second, I decided to grab a oversize sweater in case it got colder this night.

Grabbing my phone from where it was charging by my bed, I half walked half spirted out of my bedroom towards the living room only to find the 2 boys having a hushed conversation that they abandoned as soon as my presence was known to them.

"You look lovely Ms. Dawson." Austin said which felt out of character in my opinion.

I only rolled my eyes like a playful girlfriend would and muttered a quiet thank you.

Before I continued my conversation with said boy, I started a new one with the other. "So are you staying here or are you going back home?" I questioned him.

"I'm going to stay a while and maybe watch a movie." He replied, laying back on my couch.

"Well bye," I said before leading Austin out, "and remember to lock the doors this time. You know what happen last time." I can not even explain what he did.

"Stop nagging me woman!"

I rolled my eyes at who I call my best friend.

 **XXX**

 **(1) Actual outfit Ally wears in season 1. Do not own but find it really cute(:**

 **(2) Do not own HIMYM but I really enjoy the show**

 **(3) Actual outfit of Ally's from season 4. One of my favorites(:**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Please comment whether you liked it or not. I would like to know any piece of information that would approve this story and my writing.**


End file.
